


The Rise Of The Fallen Ones

by Akai_Seirei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, F/M, Humor, Magic, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Seirei/pseuds/Akai_Seirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raizel has awakened to her powers when magic was forbidden to common folks and after her father help her escape and be taken by the Imperials, she and her brother were forced to flee to the underground tunnels, where dangers awaits them. With a rusty sword and an old map she stole, she tries to find the way to his father but what she found was a sealed power all Emperors feared in the past. The Fallen One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Awakening

  **AN: A warning for grammatical mistakes.** English is not my main language, even so give the story a try, you may like it anyways.

**The Rise Of The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter One: The First Awakening**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way, Reizel?" Ask Evran once again, very sure they were lost in the dark tunnels below the city. The reason for them to be there was kind of long story, but everything begins when his sister Reizel was angered by the son of a noble which had the stupid idea to try to humiliated her on a crowded street when they were heading to the market. Reizel usually didn't loose her temper easily with the jerks nobles that approached her, as she was more or less used to it, but the idiot guy begins telling things about their dead mother and that enraged her as never before and to being honest with himself, he too was beyond mad.

Out of nowhere, her sister suddenly summons magic she didn't knew she had and throws the moron a ball of flames, which wasn't all that big, but some guards saw it happen and tried to take her away. Their father which was close by, also saw it and tried to help them escape and give them a chance to run away and so they ended up down there, where the Imperials guards will have a harder time to find them and a chance to free their imprisoned father. They didn't have another choice, yet he fears they will end up dead before trying to rescue their father, which was captured instead of them by the Imperial soldiers. They already have come close to many dangers and were lucky to be able to avoid them by chance.

"Could you just shut up? How many times will you ask that? This is not exactly a safe place to be whining about right or wrong ways. It's not like we had another place to go now that the Imperials guards are looking for us everywhere." She said in a low sound. In the abandoned tunnels, noise means danger and they didn't need to increase theirs on useless complains.

"Yeah, I know but..." It was not that he was usually a whining guy, but fear make you do things you never expect.

"Do you want to rescue our father or not? There is only one path to the old dungeons in the castle and it is underground. We need to take the path of the maze of tunnels beneath the city, so we are in the right place." She said trying to see farther with her weak shining stone on her open hand. They had brighter stones back home in the city, but the Imperials were probably waiting for them to show up there and having a brighter one could increase the risk to be spotted, just in case the Imperials were searching them down there as well.

"But it's huge... we could be walking here for months and never find a way out. To be honest, the paths all look the same to me." He knew he was getting on his sister's nerves by now, but he needed to talk in order to keep his fear in check and his mind occupied with something more than horrible deaths.

"That's why it's called a maze, idiot. I got the map I stole from the old library in which I used to work , before we end up rushing inside this cold and old stone maze. It's a good thing I knew how to enter without braking anything and knew exactly where to find it, otherwise I could have been caught by someone and be reported to the guards. I think because it's an old map, it could be more accurate than the one mother showed us years ago." She said walking slowly, the floor was wet, slippery and covered with insect she didn't want to think about. In a way, it was a good thing she wasn't the kind of delicate girl who screamed and jumped with every bug. She was a healer apprentice when her mother was still alive which make her tougher than other girls and when her mother dies she needed to work in order to help her family. When they finally reached the path with two ways in the tunnels, she took a look to her map and walked in the direction she thought was the right one.

"Well, I don't buy it. I still believe we are hopelessly lost down here." They could barely see what was in front of them with the old shining stone, the bluish light that emanates from it, barely reached a meter away from them.

"No, we are not lost." _Just why he would not stop talking? Did he seriously want that something dangerous come our way?_ She thought.

"Yes, we are. I know we don't have a place to go, but there is no way a couple of kids like us can do what so many adults never could. No one has ever found the way into the castle from the tunnels." And that did it for her, now she was really mad.

"Hey, who's a kid? I'm already nineteen and you are hardly a kid with fourteen yourself. Father is all we have left and if the Imperials kills him, there will never be a home for us again. Even if we are doomed to run away for the rest of our lives, as long as father is still with us, we can hope for a home even if it is in the exile. We just need to move forward and avoid guards on our way. If the worse happens, then we run and fight for our lives." She said in a serious tone.

"But they are well armed and trained to kill. We only have a dusty ancient map, a rusty sword that can only be used for decoration and it's the same for father's old bow, a light stone that doesn't shine much and the equally rusted skills of sword fighting, Rowen teach us when kids." _Why that little_... Reizel thought and almost sighed in annoyance.

"I can use magic too, remember?" Yeah, he remembers that well enough, as that was the reason their life was a mess right now.

"How can I forget about it? It's the reason why we need to run from home, starve, steal and dare to come here in the first place. The Empire forbids common people like us to use magic of any kind and you just awake to your power three days ago, which only make you a novice, not an expert. If they find us, they will kill us before you can use your magic or unsheathed your sword, not to mention my bow will be useless." It was stupid of his part to point out their many flaws, but that makes the situation realistic. They were doomed if the Imperials caught them or some other thing that could be hidden in the tunnels. There were many rumors of dangerous creatures from the exile to live down there. Forbidden creatures that killed by the pleasure of it and were sealed away from the Empire.

"Do you rather let father on his own fate? Let him get killed because he helped his daughter and son escape from a certain death or worst, get send to the mines? He didn't do anything wrong, he only protects us! Those damn Imperials, I hate them all and I swear I will not let them send father to the mines!" Evran hated the Imperials too, even before Reizel's magic awoke.

Among the common people there was always fear that someday one of their own will be able to use magic. Many has tried to hide them, many others like her sister awakens in public, but whatever they try to hide it or openly use it, the Imperials will always find them. It was a matter of time before they show up knocking on your door at night when the families gather together and take away whoever they wish for and he knew that he too probably was going to awake to his own magic soon, so he could not blame her for anything. Magic choose her wielder, not the people. Why was that? No one knew.

"Ok, then. Now were to?" He asked when they reached another fork in the path. It was getting colder, so he imagines night has fallen in the up world. He was hungry and tired, but he stood by his sister's side showing none of it.

"Hum... let's see... the map shows a path to the right. Yes, to the right. I have the feeling we are getting closer, I swear I can feel the thing pulsating, the closer we get." She said while walking ahead, still looking at the old map in wonder.

"Oh, sure. The old thing must be a relic from ancient times and most be alive, laughing at us." Evran said looking up ahead with the poor illumination. Sadly enough it has come to be as he just said, he was right and they were hopelessly lost.

"Hey, you pesky little..." She begins saying.

"Just look, Reizel. It's a death end. Can you see it? There is a wall there, no more path ahead. We are lost." If circumstances were any different he would have laughed at her expression. Their mother always make a similar one when confuse or surprised and he missed her now more than ever.

"No, this can't be right. We can't be lost... I'm sure I follow the path right to the detail." Did she follow it correctly or did she miss a turn somewhere? She wonders about that for a few seconds.

"It's probably fake or is the wall really part of the path too?" He asked now really tired of all the madness of the past three days.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Evran. Although, this wall wasn't supposed to be here." _Was it sealed? Yeah, they could have sealed the path so no one could enter the palace._ It was actually kind of logical. "Damn it! This isn't fair! We need to find another path. Oh, how I wish this wall could just disappear... now what are we going to do? No, Reizel, stay calm... just think on another way..."

"Hum, Reizel..." He tries to interrupt his sister sudden panic, but she was too busy mumbling about looking for ways to notice the strange thing happening right in front of her.

"I'm thinking Evran... just give me a minute..." She said still to focus on looking at the old map.

"I know you are looking for another path, but there is a strange glowing symbol on the wall." He tries again and this time she actually looked.

"What? Oh, my... what's that? It wasn't glowing before right?" She asked getting a little closer to have a better look, but not close enough to be caught if something wrong happens. By the time, she has let go of the light stone and the thing was shining even less now, on the old mossy stone floor. The deeper they had walked inside the tunnels, the older the place becomes, sometimes to the point it was hard to breath with all the heavy air.

"And how should I know that? Aren't you the one who is supposed to be the magic expert?" _The little_... Reizel sighed.

"You know, sometimes I really wonder if we are indeed related by blood. You could have been adopted for all I know." She said almost laughing at him.

"Hey, that wasn't nice and it was rude too!" Evran said humping her and crossing his arms over his chest. She didn't have to go that far to get him back.

"Oh, forget it. Now, what it's this? Ev, take the light stone and put it closer so I can check it out. I think I can see something writing below this glowing symbol." She got even closer and Evran did as she said.

"Shouldn't we be worried about this? All of a sudden, there is a wall where it wasn't supposed to be one and it has a symbol on it that begins to glow when we got closer. It could be a trap or something for idiots like us, who attempts the impossible." He said letting fear reach his mind again.

"Well, to be honest I don't know. There were many rumors about many lost magical relics that the Emperor wished to find. This place is centuries old and I'm sure it holds many legends of his own." She gives the engravings an even closer look.

"Well, it's not like we will figure out anything about it ourselves. I can't read anything writing there, they all looked like weird lines to me." _Yeah, that will be just like you, idiot._ Reizel thought.

"I always thought you should have study harder. Our mother was a healer, but she has a passion for ancient times. She taught herself in every spare time about the old writing, until she could read it. These are called runes, from before the Great War. She used to make me learn as well, but I forget most of it when she dies. Hundreds of years ago, there were many runes around the world as there were many races. I think it could be a Derish writing or perhaps is something else..." She said while trying to figure out the origin of the writings. Her mother has taught her three different runes writings and she wasn't all that good with any of them.

"You have to be kidding, right? There is nothing left from the first generations. Even I know that much." There was just no way they could have found a relic themselves when hundreds of seekers always came back empty-handed, to the Emperor's undying anger.

"Like I said, you should have study harder. The exile exist for a reason and it because it belonged to the old world. The first Emperor build the wall that surrounds our country to 'protect' us from the dangers outside and the magical barrier was created soon after to keep the flying beast from attacking the cities. We humans, has been isolated for centuries from the outside world, but the Emperor's seekers goes there in search of the magical relics that will make him stronger. Oh, to think we run into one of them by chance... mother would have given what she didn't have for a chance like this..."

"What do you mean by chance? We were going this way from the beginning, the map guide us here, remember? You even said the thing was pulsating just a minute ago. I bet it's a magical map or something or perhaps a relic itself." Reizel widen her eyes in surprise as she looked yet again at the old thing. She once asked the Chief about the map, as the thing interest her since she put her eyes on it, but he said he knew nothing about a map as old as she claims, on the archive room. She thought he just had a bad memory, but perhaps he really didn't know it was there. Many magical relics were only found by a particular person and she was now wondering if she has been chosen by it to reveal it secrets.

_"Girl... break the... coming... hurry."_ She almost jumped when a male voice make echo inside her mind. She looked around thinking they could have been found, but saw only darkness and silence.

"Evran, did you just tell me something about braking and coming?" She asked a little panicked, but he shook his head. At that moment something else begin to glow bright red and it was big. Both of them looked at the painted beast in shinning red light, the huge figure of what she could only call it a dragon. The rune below it shinned 'Nyrix' which she could only guess was the dragon's name. She only knew them from child stories. The fire-breathing beast that once almost destroyed the world. They were the reason of the Great War, the reason the Emperor isolate humanity. The source of great fear among all.

"Oh, no... this is bad, really bad. We need to get out of here now! Come on Evran, this is far more dangerous than any Imperial soldier..." She said, now really scared. Finding a relic was amazingly lucky, but finding a sealed dragon was another thing entirely. They run toward were they came from but didn't get far when they heard the screech of yet another creature deeply feared by common folks like them. They have sent the hounds after them, lots of them and she almost froze in fear as the sound of beast bigger than a human and deadlier than any other animal in the city, as their screeches echoes on the tunnels.

"Reizel! They are coming for us!" Evran yelled and no longer containing his fear, he run back to the tunnel were the magical wall was in.

"Come back!" She yelled running after him. At that point, running was the only option even if they got really lost inside that maze.

_"You don't... to die... call... brake... seal... save you..."_ The voice said again on her head and she feared even more. _"Call me... I... save you."_ He repeated. Ahead of her, Evran was banging on the wall as if with that he could break it. She looked back to where the creepy screech came from, then at Evran who was desperately trying to break the wall and then she thought about their father. If they die there, what will happen to him?

_"Sorry... he... already... dead."_ The voice said and this time she looked back to the image of the shinning dragon on the wall. Was he telling her that her father was already dead? The thing most be trying to trick her, her father could not be dead.

_"I'm afraid so. They killed him the moment he was taken to the palace."_ The voice said clearly this time and she wonders how she could hear him or why.

"You are a liar! He can't be dead!" She screamed at the wall almost in tears. She wasn't going to let any creature trick her with such lies. Their father should be alive. He has to be alive. The Emperor at the very least would have keep him alive to use him as bait to find them, if everything else failed.

_"Yet they sent the hounds to find the two of you and not just one but several ones. Just one Merok hound means death girl and you should know that. You are been hunted, there is no reason to keep baits..."_ He said and Reizel looked back to the way of the sound again. Even if she denies it because she wished for their father to be alive, the thing was right about the Merok. Once an Imperial hound was released to hunt someone, there was no turning back and the beast will not stop the hunting until the prey was death. Still... it was just too hard to accept facts, when that means losing a loved one.

"No, that can't be right!" She screamed and Evran looked equally surprised and horrified.

_"You can find it for yourself, there is a spell forbidden by the Empire called The Scry, which shows the caster what they want to know as it is and find for yourself if I'm lying."_

"I don't know the spell..." She said, but she knew it did indeed exist. She worked at a library after all and when no one was paying attention, she read about magic.

_"I will show it to you later if you still wish for it, there is no time to waste now. Make up your mind girl, free me and live or try to escape and die by the claws of a Merok."_ He said and Reizel wished there was another way.

"Can you really save me and my brother?" She asked not really trusting the dragon's voice. The Merok's were getting closer and closer and she was terrified.

_"I don't have much power of my own as I am now, because I have been sealed for a long time, but I can borrow yours for a short time. I will be bound to you for a while, until I recover my full strength. Even if you just awake to your magic, I sense you already have the power needed to save you both."_ He said and Evran assented, giving her his approval. Anything was better than be sliced to shreds by a hideous creature with a taste for blood.

"Just do as he said or we are going to die too." Evran said with fear and Reizel wonder how was the dragon was even able to communicate with them.

_"You both share the same blood and similar power, I can reach you two at the same time. We who share the same blood can create links and follow them. When you touched the map when first saw it, a link was created when you cut your finger with the paper and so I could follow you and the ones sharing the same blood as you. That's how I know your father is gone and access your brother's mind."_ He said explaining to her.

"Will you kill us after being free?" She asked not really sure she has any other option left.

_"I can't kill someone I'm bound to and even if I wasn't bound to you, I have no reason to kill my own kind. Although is far from been pure like myself, you both carry some dragons blood on your veins. That's why you can use magic. Hundreds of years ago, there was a group of nomads who marry with other races as they travel the world. The exile still have many razes scattered here and there, but their numbers has diminished with the pass of time. Humans originally didn't possess much magic on their own, but with the mixed blood from the nomads, they begin to rise over other races with less strength than them."_ He said and Reizel remember something her mother has said a long time ago. She has said to her while reading one of her books, that human history hided more than what showed. At that moment a blaze of fire illuminate the tunnel and Evran yelled scared.

_"They are here, the barrier will not hold for long. Make your choice..."_ The voice said and Reizel steeled herself. Whatever happens to her was fine, but she still has a brother to protect.

"How do I..."

_"Just wish for it... the words will flow on their own."_ He said as another blast of fire was sent their way. Reizel just closed her eyes and let instinct guide her. Putting one hand over the symbols on the wall, she let the inscription take over her.

"I Reizel Lyden by my wish and command, free you from your prison, come and awake fire dragon Nyrix." And with that, the whole place seems to tremble and a blinding light blasted through the tunnels. Both she and Evran were thrown to the wet floor but fortunately, unharmed. She was expecting to hear a roar or something as the beast awaken, but when the light cleared, she watched open mouthed at the figure of a man where the wall has been just a minute ago. She didn't know dragons could change shapes, so she took a better look at him. He was a tall man, probably two or three years older than her in appearance with a slender body, yet strong at the same time, dressed in black light leather armor. His hair was long, deep red falling freely half way his back and his eyes were almost shinning with an intense amber in the dimmed light of her stone somewhere on the floor.

"Do you consent to a bond, Reizel Lyden?" He asked with a voice weaker than the one she heard on her head.

"Huh? Oh... yes..." She said and before she knew it, he came close to her and pulling her up and lowering himself to reach her lips, he kiss her without warning or hesitation. His kiss wasn't a forced one as he mostly touched her lips, but instinctively she open her mouth slightly to let him take what he needed. She felt her magic flowing all over her and be absorbed by Nyrix, as the transfer was on the process, Reizel felt a burning sensation on her back. He didn't take much, just the necessary to recover some of his own power and just in time, as a Merok showed up and going for a kill. Nyrix moved faster than she expected and extended one hand at his side. Flames erupted out of nowhere and something else as well. Inside his previously empty hand was now a red sword shining on the darkness with fire flowing in and out of it.

"Let's see if you can hunt this pray, Merok's... come and try it." Nyrix said before he launched forward to cut the head of the first Merok who dared to approach in a swift move she almost didn't see it. The rest of the fight happens so fast that she could barely follow it. Evran has come closer and taking her hand, he also watched half in disgust half in fascination as Nyrix killed the Merok's as it was the easiest thing in the world. When there was not a single Merok standing, he turned his shining amber eyes toward them.

"We move now, before more comes. I'm not at my best to fight against a greater number." He said, as the fire blade vanish from his hand.

"Were are we going to go then? As long as we are here in Xelgon, there is no escape from them!" Yelled Evran.

"I will guide you both outside, to the exile. However, we need to move fast without much rest, I'm afraid that my awakening will cause a great uproar on the palace, we need to hurry out a good distance before the seekers are sent for us. Reizel..." She looked at him a little shocked for all that she has witness.

"Wha... what is it?" She manage to ask.

"Are you okay?" He asked getting closer to have a better look at her and she titled her head in apparent confusion.

"Why will I..." She begins saying.

"I took energy from you, not too much but you will feel the loss very soon if you haven't already." He said thinking she looked paled than before.

"I'm fine, just get us out of here alive and you won't hear a complaint from me." She said turning to take the shinning stone from the floor, but just when she was going to reach for it, everything went dark and the world disappear from her view and she fainted on the spot.

"So much for been fine..." Nyrix said and bent down to take her, but just before he tries to pick her up he notices her shirt have traces of blood on her back. Looking at the pattern of the marked blood, he sighed in resignation. He honestly wasn't expecting for her to get a seal from just the little magic he took from her, but the seal was craved on her skin nevertheless.

"Sorry for this, we are now bound to each other." He said to the unconscious girl before taking her on her arms and after making sure her brother was keeping pace with him, he moved through the tunnels as he knew them by heart and soon, they were half way out of Xelgon toward the exiled.

**Thanks for reading, hope someone like this.**

 


	2. Questions, Fire And Darkness

**The Huntress**

Back inside the palace there was a great uproar indeed and Yullian was enjoin every bit of it. He looked outside his window to the watch as Imperial soldiers come in and out in a complete chaos. At that point, his older brother and currently the provisional Emperor of Xelgon until his father returned from his latest travel, most be beyond furious with himself. To think that a seal has been broken on his brother's watch, was something he could have not planed it better himself. Once their father came back with the disastrous news, hell will break loose on anyone who dares to get in his way and of course, that includes taking care of his idiot son who let such a disaster to happen right under his nose.

With almost palpable pleasure he goes out of his room toward the throne room where he expected to see Ruan cover on a glorious rage. Even before he enters the throne room his yelling could be heard loud and clear on the wide halls, which only make him happier. After such fail in one of the most important rules of Xelgon, which was to find and keep the dragons from awakening, his father can't possible let him be his heir.

All Emperors before their time had taken great pains in trying to find the dragons sealing hideouts and make sure they remain asleep were they belonged. Now Ruan has not only let a simple girl who had just awake to magic and her brother escape from the city, but also let her find one of Xelgon's greatest enemies. Oh, to think there was one just below the city… the irony of it was simply too good to be true.

"You fools! How can you let something this grave to happen! You were supposed to kill the girl, not guide her toward a damn dragon and you even let her awake one!" Yullian easily avoid the many flying things that were thrown randomly to the soldiers and like a snake ready to bite, he moved toward the enraged prince. They have never got along since they always desire the throne from themselves, no wanting to share it with another under any circumstances. Ruan as the elder male in the royal family always got the upper hand, but in opportunities like the ones that just happened, his chances to overcome his brother raised like a huge fountain of water to make his path to the throne.

"Oh, dear brother... what a mess you cause and in father's absent, no less. You should have followed my advice and let her father live for a few days, as he could be of use to us to prevent things like this to happen. To think she has the power to awake one of them and right under us, is unforgivable." As he expected, Ruan looked at him with deep hatred. Even if they didn't get along for the completion of the throne, it was forbidden to physically harm each other, so no matter how mad Ruan could get with him, he was powerless to act against him.

"Hold that poisonous tong of yours, I don't have time to deal with you right now." Ruan said sitting back at his throne as in fear, Yullian will take it from him.

"Of course not, brother. Pressing matters will always take priority, I just wanted you to know that father will not be please when he hears of this…"

"I already know that, you treacherous snake! Go away with your poison, I don't need anything from you and let me remind you that until father return and said otherwise, I am your Emperor." _Yeah, but not for long, brother no for long._ He thought and watched as a messenger came in on a rush, kneeling down in front of his brother.

"My Lord, as you had commanded, she is here." Said the boy not daring to look up at his Emperor.

"Let her in." Ruan almost yelled and a second before, a woman with long dark hair and a dark blue tattoo covering the entirety of one of her arms came in, also kneeling down in front of the Emperor.

"Nevae, I need you to find the pair of kids who awaken the dragon below the city as soon as possible and kill them on the spot. If you can take the dragon as well, that will be perfect. I know your talent and power, so it should not be hard for you to make it happen. A weakened dragon should not be a treat to you at all, right?" Ruan asked already knowing the answer.

"No, my Lord, not hard at all. It should be done as soon as I find them." She said looking at the Emperor who was now smiling with please.

"Good, now go. They should be close to the exile by now. Make haste and take whatever you need with you. Nothing should be refused to you, go." And she rises to be out of the throne room as fast as he got in. He then looked at his brother who wasn't all that happy now. Even Yullian could not laugh at his attempt to get rid of them as Navae was by far the best hunter Xelgon got and she was by her own right, the most powerful as well. She has never turned back empty-handed and she also carries the curse of a dragon within her veins. They were all as good as death.

**The Tunnels**

"Why isn't she waking up? It's been long hours since she feinted and she still doesn't show any signs of waking. Is there something wrong with her? And why her back is showing traces of blood? Was she hurt while we didn't notice or…"

"Look kid, I know you are worried about your sister, if I were you I will be worried too, but please be quiet. We still have a few more hours to walk to get to the exile and the seekers will be looking for us, if not a hunter or who knows what else. She needs rest for now, so stop asking questions that will be answer later, once Reizel have the rest she needs." Nyrix said getting impatient by the minute. The kid hasn't stop talking ever since they begin their journey through the tunnels hours ago and it was getting annoying.

"But she…"

"Enough Evran, she will be fine. We are both connected now, so if something wrong were too happened to her while we are bounded I will also feel it myself. She is tired for the loss of magic and once she recovers enough of it, she will be as good as ever."

"And very mad at you for stealing her fist kiss too." At that Nyrix stopped for a second and sighed in resignation. Kissing her was the easiest way to take some of her magic and the situation they were in at the time didn't leave him with any other choice, as if he has used another way, they would have been killed way before he even starts the process.

"It wasn't exactly a kiss, just a touch on her lips and I only absorbed a little of her power, I didn't smooch her in any way." He said resuming his walk with a little more haste now. Reizel was a young woman and it was possible the theme will surface among them at some point, but he wished she will understand the reason behind it and don't get too mad for his choice of transfer. He will have a hard time trying to explain to her of their new link and the marked seal on her back, which wasn't exactly small.

"As if she will reason with just that, there was a guy who tried to kiss her once and she hit him in the face and broke his nose. There was so much blood going out of his nose, dad had a hard time mending it and it never looked the same." Evran said in better mood, but once he realizes he has casually mentioned his father, his sadness returned tenfold.

"Could you at least show me the spell you tell Reizel? I want to see what happen to dad." He said although no really sure he wanted to witness his death. "I think its better that I see whatever happened to him instead of her." Of that he was sure. He knew that Reizel will blame herself for their father's death for the rest of her life. Nyrix looked at the girl on her arms. Very soon her pain will become a part of him as well and because of the circumstances of his death, it should be an intense rush of emotions he hoped could be canalize giving her a reason to live and to move on.

"I can show it to you once we reach the exile, but I will warn you of something first, just to be clear and honest with you. As long as we are bound together I can't deny her anything she asks of me, even if I'm against it. I take energy from her making her weak, she takes whatever she please from me even against my will. If she asks for the spell, don't blame me for showing her what she demands." He said while Evran widen his eyes in surprise.

"Are you her servant now?" Evran asked in disbelief. Dragons were supposed to be the most magical creature in the world, but the almighty fire dragon was now a kind of slave to her sister?

"I don't like the servant word, but in a way I will be one for as long as we are bound together. For me it will probably take me a few weeks to reach full strength in which I will not need hers, after that I will undo the seal and she no longer will have any control over me. If I happen to find an Enrya first, then I don't need to wait that long for my body to recover the lost magic."

"Enrya? What's that?" _He sure has a lot of questions_ , Nyrix thought while sighing.

"Enrya is a source of magic concentrate on a kind of stone. They generate a steady flow of magic absorbing it from the earth. They were rare even in my time, so I'm not surprise if you haven't heard of it. Humans got possession of one a long time ago and they declare war against other races. The weaker ones succumbed to them, but the stronger ones didn't yield, nor bow to them."

"We dragons fight with them and win, as just one stone was not enough to defeat us, but a small group of dragons became slaves to them by treacherous means and by betraying their own kind, we were sealed away. Even though they were powerless to help us directly, they manage to hide us from humans to find us, making our sealed places unreachable to humans and only reachable to those who shared our blood, like the two of you. That's also the reason, the Emperor has mines, in hope to find more Enrya stones to grow their already big ambitions. Even from here I can sense the one in this kingdom stealing away the earth energy and it's also the reason I have no other choice that to bound myself to your sister. The stone drained my magic as well bit by bit for hundreds of years. My location was too close to escape it." He said still feeling the effect of the stone, even if it was in a more diminish way.

"Wait, what did you said? Hundreds of years? You are kidding me right?" Evran asked now more surprised.

"Kid, I may look a few years older than you, but I assure you I had live way longer than your last seven family generations. Now stop talking and walk, we still have a long way to go." And Evran did as he was told, just trying to imagine how was the world hundreds of years back in which all kinds of people and creatures lived and looking at the back of the flaming dragon, his admiration for him grew even more.

Even though he was beyond exhausted, Evran keep walking after him while Nyrix carry his sister like a princess. He knew his sister was against controlling others, so in a way the red dragon in front of him have chosen his temporally master well. Both of their parents were people of right and justice, so Reizel will not force Nyrix to do something against his will unless it was absolutely necessary, in which she probably will not hesitate to do what was best, but never putting his life at risk.

While the darkness of the tunnels now only illuminated with the small floating fire ball Nyrix casted, he keeps wondering about dragons. Her sister was the one with the most knowledge that he wished now to have, so he knew very little of them. How many sealed dragons were out there and of which kind? The child stories spoke of flame dragons, but also of water dragons, earth dragons, sky dragons and a lot more. He even read once about the black dragons, with extraordinary powers. It was all a new kind of world he wasn't aware exited in real life and now he will become by force or destiny a part of it.

Part of him felt heavy for the reason they were going to immerse themselves on that new world, but another part of him felt exited for the new adventure in front of him. He never liked the city to begin with. It was hard to live with the many restriction the lower class have and webecome the prey of the higher ones, which he hated. Her sister, been a kind of rare beauty among commoners with her unusual white hair, was always a target for one idiot or another, so he learns to hate nobles early on his life and only tolerate their them as long as they didn't touch her sister. She was more than capable of defending herself, which she did from time to time, but he felt as a man it was his duty to keep her safe.

Now, there was a real opportunity for him to do so, as he also carries magical blood on his veins and a real dragon to teach him how to use it. With enough will and courage he could become powerful enough to take revenge for his father death. It was his new goal in life, now that he has loosed it all and he only has his sister. He doubted the Emperor will let them be at peace, knowing full well now that dragons were a treat to the kingdom. Reizel has carried the burden of been the strong one for long enough, it was now time to strength himself for her sake as well as his. Even though Nyrix was bound to Reizel for the next few weeks, once he fully recovers, there was no guarantee he will stay with them for longer. Suddenly, Nyrix stopped his advance and he almost bumps into with him. He looked to his right and closed his amber eyes for a second.

"Kid, can you hold your sister for a minute? There is something I need to do here." He said turning to face him and he assented. Luckily for him, his sister while taller than him was light to carry, so when Nyrix pass her to him, he didn't felt too much strain on his already tired body.

"Spirits of fire, become my eyes." Nyrix whisper on a strange language he was surprise to understand and the ball of fire transformed taking the shape of a small winged dragon in flames and bating his small flamed wings he fly away in the darkness.

"Are we in danger?" He asked in alarm, while Nyrix cast several others little flame dragons.

"Not exactly, but we are close to the exit now, which could be guarded by something more than humans. The barrier the humans cast on their kingdom keeps the likes of my kind and other with magical blood away from their territory, but that doesn't mean it's safe to cross." He said while concentration on the little ones he just sent away.

"Can they really become your eyes?" He asked in awe.

"Yes. As a lord of fire, I can do many things kid. Unfortunately for you, fire is not your element." He said without looking at the shocked kid.

"What? It's not fire? But Reizel could use it…" He said almost dropping her.

"Be careful there, don't let her fall. The reason I was link with your sister a while ago is because we share similar powers. I can reach you through her, but I can't bound myself to you the way I can with her. If I were to absorb water magic instead of fire or my second element, it will only make my magic weaker, not stronger." Nyrix said while still giving the search his attention.

"Second element? So dragons can become masters of more than one?" Asked Evran now sure his element was water and feeling the strain of the extra weight now.

"Not all, just the ones with parents with different elements. My father commanded darkness, while my mother fire. I find out I could use both of them since childhood, but fire is easier to command than darkness. It's… dangerous if not used well, so I mostly use fire and just when in a very tide situation I use darkness. Oh hell… an Ankar of all things. Damn it, just my luck after an awakening." He said mostly to himself, but now Evran was really worry.

"A… Ankar?" He asked with a timid voice.

"A beast far worse than a Merok and its almost waiting for us to show up. It's twice as big as a Merok and way stronger in both physic and magic than the strongest Merok here. I hoped they got extinct while I dreamed. Damn dwarfs, just why they keep chasing out such beast from their homes on the deep caves?"

"Hum… dwarfs… want… to see…" Raizel mumble on her dream and Nyrix sighed in resignation. Even if it wasn't a command, it sounded like a wish and he was bound to follow them.

"If you can wake her up, do so now. We may need to run very soon. I need to take another form for this. Stay back." He said and covering his body on a flare of fire, he transformed his human like appearance to a more beastly one. Dark red scales become his skin and he became a smaller version of the dragons he saw on books. Still, big enough to almost reach the sealing of the tunnel.

 _"Now, I'm ready. Wake Reizel up and don't fall behind. This will be dangerous."_ Nyrix said through their mental link again and he was going to make sure Reizel will be wide awake before they reached the exit.


	3. The Awakening Of The Rae

**The Exile**

Evran always feared the exile as a child, just like all the kids from the lower class. They were taught early on their lives about the horrors of the exile and the may dangers the outside world holds to any unfortunate men or woman who ends up been cast away without any means to defend themselves or magic at their disposal. The exile was a place only for the hunters and seekers that were highly trained to face the cruelty of the outside in search for relics for the Emperor. When younger, he used to have nightmares every time there was a rumor that someone was exiled for defying the Emperor's rule or for some other great offense to the members of the royal blood. Now that he has put one foot outside Xelgon from the first time in his young life, he has to admit he was absolutely terrified and barely holding his fear of the unknown.

Still carrying his sister on his arms, he looked right and left trying to distinguish anything, but they have come out of the tunnels when night had already fallen on the outside. Nyrix, still transformed into a beast assure him he could see perfectly fine in the night as well as in the day and he was sure he could, since his almost shining amber eyes were different from those of a human. However, his were completely blinded on the night without moon rays to help him distinguish anything, which make him only more afraid of the place. With everything that has happened in the last three days, he was beyond exhausted both physically and mentally and he doubted he could go any further carrying his sister while trying to survive at the same time. The reason Nyrix has change to his beastly form was because there was danger on their path and giving the fact the dragon didn't have enough energy to make a full transformation, there was a change something will go wrong and their journey into the exile will become the shortest for them all.

Nyrix sent everywhere his flaming little dragons to search for the thing called Ankar and he honestly didn't want to find out in person just how much worse an Ankar was from the deadlier of the Emperor hounds known as Meroks. Just seen the Meroks a while ago has scared the hell out of him, seen something far worse was probably more than he could take for the longest day of his entire life. If only Reizel wake up from her deep slumber, at least he could feel something more than just despair as he will try to save his sister by force of will alone, if necessary. He has vowed to keep her alive for as long as he live and take revenge for their father's death once he was ready to take down the kingdom who took away from him those who he loved the most.

 _"Put her down kid and take out her sword. Ready yourself for a fight if worst come to worst. I will try my best to keep it away, but just in case try your best. This will be a good time for you to awake to your own magic. No matter what, keep her safe."_ Nyrix serious voice resonate inside his head and Evran paralyses on the spot. He felt as his legs almost give up on him and Reizel weight became almost unbearable. Yeah, he was in a state of panic by now, but if he let fear rule him now that danger was close by, how can he hope to protect his sister or take down an entire kingdom with limitless magic at their disposal?

"You can do better than this." Evran whisper to himself and put down Reizel down as gently as he could and unsheathed Reizel rusty sword with trembling hands. He wished he knew just how to use magic, even if it was by mare miracle or anger like Reizel's.

 _"Get ready!"_ And before he could do anything else, he watched as a huge beast with pale sticky skin almost as tick as the scales Nyrix have, show up in front of them. With the fire surrounding the dragon he could see fairly well the monster, he already wished to forget. The beast had big rows of sharp fangs, bigger than he ever thought, the nose was barely visible, just two holes on its big face and have four huge eyes as black as the night itself. On it's back, there were some kinds of spikes coming out, the same was for half it arms and he paled in an instant. He has feared Meroks before, now they looked like little puppies in comparison with the thing he was watching in horror open-mouthed.

 _"Do not despair kid, it not as bad as you think. This thing has a weakness, it just a little hard to get it."_ Nyrix said to him but it was hard not to despair in such a situation. With just a hit from one of the things arms, he will be killed instantly. Well... looking at the bright side of the worst one, at least death will come too fast to even notice. At that moment the thing moved toward Nyrix faster than Evran thought possible for the huge beast and the two forces meet on a ferocious encounter.

A flare of fire blasted the Ankor, but the thing didn't back down and try to hit the red dragon with its powerful spiked arm, but Nyrix was more agile and avoided the hit by inches. He then, clawed the thing with his own and the beast roar in both anger and pain, although Nyrix barely scratched it. More fire was thrown its way, this time with a different color than before. Nyrix fire became a mixed red and black that make the beast back down a little. Evran notice with some fascination as the scales on the dragons skin also darkened to almost completely black. Still, the monster keeps coming at Nyrix one time after another, until it finally hit him on the side of what he assumed was his shoulder. Nyrix roar in pain, but keep attacking the monster, bigger than him with fire and claws. At that point the fight had gone farther from them, which was just one of Nyrix goal. Evran now looked down at his sister and kneel at her side. It was now or never.

"Reizel, wake up. Wake up Reizel, we are in danger. Reizel, snap out of it!" Yelled Evran to her sister in a mix of worry and desperation. "Come one, Reizel. Nyrix is in danger, you need to wake up now!" Evran yelled again and shake her a few times with a little force. Suddenly, his sister open her eyes, but to his surprise, the usual hazel eyes were now the same shining amber Nyrix have.

"Ankar..." She whispers looking at the still ongoing fight. Traces of blood could be seen in both, the dragon and the monster and Reizel stood up on a kind of trance.

"Wait, what are you doing? You can't go there, it's too dangerous, we need to hide." He said to his sister who try to walk toward the ferocious fight, but she throws him to the side with more strength that she should have.

 _"Rae, banni ik iat, emar ty avain."_ Reizel said on the same language Nyrix spoke before, which he understood it like _'Power of the light, holder of the mighty, honor my spirit'._ Before he could stand up and reach for her, Reizel run toward the fight with her white hair shining like a full moon. Nyrix was badly hit with a spike for the sudden distraction Reizel's powerful awakening caused on his senses and transformed back into his human form.

"Reizel!" Nyrix yelled watching as the Ankar came at her, but he was almost blinded by the powerful blast of white fire coming from the girl. The intense blast of extremely hot flames make a big hole on the monster chest and white flames come out of it back, killing him in a second.

"Rae... of all things..." Nyrix whisper to himself while watching his temporary other half stand tall on a trance and she looked even more beautiful immersed in the power of his counterpart, the power of the light and just like before, she fainted again for the loss of magic which he to felt it this time, as they were connected.

"Razel!" Evran yelled rushing to her side and Nyrix just wonder what kind of mix the siblings have on their veins. He knew the girl was powerful as he senses it from before her awakening, but she was more than just a magic user. Even if she didn't born of magic as other magical races like his own, she could fully use it as she wished. Even if she fainted afterwards, it was an impressive feat for a half-human to command the power of the magical spirits.

"And she just wake up to Rae." He whispers half smiling, proud of choosing her as a partner. He has indeed chosen her far better than he though.

"That was impressive. Rae is very rare these days and so are dragons..." A voice said at his back and Nyrix turned with his flaming sword on his hand, ready to slice whichever new enemy came at him. Even if he was low on magic now and injured, he could still fight.

"Hold on fire lord, I'm not a treat for you or your companions, but the contrary. I came here to help you on your journey." A dwarf said and Nyrix title his head at one side. First Meroks, then Ankars and now dwarfs?

"You look exhausted and I guess you should. This one was a little more aggressive than the rest." The dwarf said pointing at the death Ankar.

"It wasn't your pet, right?" Nyrix said very tired now.

"You are a funny one. Come, our seer has sent us to pick you up, as the time for change has finally come for us all." The dwarf said, while a few more come out of the nearby woods.

"Nyrix? What..." Evran begin saying a little confuse, for the sudden unexpected small people showing up.

"It's okay kid, they are here to help us. I will carry her, you can barely stand." Nyrix moved toward Reizel when a few horses come out of the wood as well, guided by another group of dwarfs.

"There is no need to carry her, the horses will let you rest for the rest of the journey to Thyeria." The dwarf said. _Oh, so Thyeria was still standing?_ He missed the underground city, their ale was always the best in the country.

"Wait, horses? I'm a dragon, you know... Dragons don't ride." He said not to pleased with the idea.

"Do you rather walk almighty one? You don't look like flying all the way there in your state. Can you even transform back in such conditions?" _Oh, stupid me. Why did I even bother to reason about uncomfortable ways of traveling._ Nyrix though sighing.

"Horse it is, noble sir..." The dwarf laughed in good humor and a few minutes later, they were on their way to Thyeria.

* * *

**The Huntress**

Hundreds of miles behind them, Navea was picking up their magical tracks. She sensed strong magic coming from the place the dragon fought with the Meroks and she was adjusting her plans for the hunt. For this one, she will have to go full force and don't play around with the prey as she usually does. Even though still far from been in full force, the dragon easily take out twenty-two Meroks in a record time, but he was now very vulnerable. She watched as the imagines from the events replayed on her scry spell and how the fire dragon had bound himself to the girl. If she killed the girl, while they were still bounded, the dragon will follow soon after. Her first priority now, was killing the girl and then the dragon will be too weak to fight back. It will all come to end soon, very soon. She thought while smiling with deep pleasure. Nothing was better than to hunt a prey and all of them will become her prey at the ends. Of that she was sure of.

Behind her, her servant watched as his once friend for a very long time ago, kissed the girl he bound himself with and he smiled. The time had finally come when he could hope for a release. He had stopped been a full dragon long ago as he sealed away most of his powers in other to keep his forced betrayal at minimum and now that Nyrix has awaken he will make sure this time around, he correct his past mistakes not matter how much pain its cost him.

" _Welcome back, dear friend, we will see each other soon."_ He mentally said to himself while the huntress looked inside the small pool of water from the scry spell with excitement at her next prey. Unfortunately for her, this time it will not go at she wishes.


	4. The Journey To Thyeria

* * *

**The Efel**

"Hey Nyrix... Nyrix, are you okay?" Ask Evran almost on a whisper to the exhausted dragon riding next to him. Nyrix have insisted to ride behind the unconscious Reizel, so she could lean her body on his and have some rest while he makes sure she was securely held. To Evran, the dragon looked pale under the poor illumination the little shining stones some of the small mans carried and he worries his condition was worse than what he said it was. The fight with the Ankar was a fierce one before Reizel blasted the thing with a kind of fire he never thought exited and he was injured by the Ankar.

"I'm fine, kid. There is no need for you to worry. Reizel will be fine too soon enough, although she will not remember anything of what happen a few hours ago." Nyrix said trying to ignore the pain on his shoulder. The dwarfs have tended his shoulder the best they could with healing herbs and potions, but he was already weak to begin with and the loss of blood didn't help his condition. He needed rest, but he was aware they were too close to Xelgon to stop now and he was sure very soon, hunters, seekers or something else will show up to tried and kill them before they could reach the underground city.

"Well, you don't look fine to me. By the way, can you tell me what's going on? I mean... you just said she will not remember anything and Reizel kind of acted strange, she spoke on a different language, her hair shined pure white and she used a kind of magic I never hear of. She was the one with the knowledge, I honestly didn't put too much attention to mom's teaching." _Oh, how much I wish Evran had pay attention to his mother,_ he thought. The kid simply didn't stop asking.

"Reizel magic is kind of special, the same way mine is. She can use fire and light with full strength, although her light power can take control over her if she is not strong enough to keep it at bay. The power of light is called Rae and the darkness Kor and both of them are rare. Back in my time, there were just a few dragons that could manipulate light or darkness and they were called Ettlin's. Magic itself is not only an element that can be use or manipulate, it's a living mass of energy coming from the earth. Hundreds of years ago, some of that magic released by the earth took form and became something else. We call them Ettlin Avain's or magic spirits and they were the ones who give birth to the magical races you know from child stories. When Reizel wake up with her hair shining in the darkness, she was possessed by Rae and therefore, will be unable to remember what happen while she wasn't in control. The reason I don't use my darkness magic is the same, as Kor can take control of me if I'm not careful."

"I have never heard a better explanation to the works of magic, Shalheira was right about great changes coming for us all. We have been taught about the dragons wisdom, but your kind have been lost for so long that many dwarfs has stopped believing dragons still exists. I'm glad my faith in the old teaching has led me to this faithful moment and there will be no more doubts about her seer talents. She will be very happy to finally meet you." The dwarf called Thradir said at the other side of Nyrix horse.

"I'm sure I will be too. I haven't been in Thyeria in a long time and miss it. Well, I miss everything to be honest, especially home. Do you know what happen to our lands? Your people used to have a city near Fhenhir, right? I know it had been abandoned for centuries, but it was well-built and protected by the Arnith's themselves." Yeah, he missed home so very much and his people even more.

"Arnith's? I'm not familiar with that term and I kind of understood the strange language you and Reizel spoke before." Evran said, still trying to get the hang of all the new information that keep showing up.

"Arnith is the word for spirits of fire in the magical language we used among our kind. All living things who have magic running through their veins carry the knowledge of the language within themselves even if they are not aware of it. Both you and your sister knows the language by instinct, although Reizel didn't spoke it at that time, since the one who talked was in fact the Avain, or the spirit within her." Nyrix looked down for a moment to the sleeping girl on his arms and her warmth was beginning to raise. _Does she have a fever?_ He asked to himself internally a little worried now.

"I wish I could tell you what you want to know, but the world had change on the time you were sleeping. Humans attacked many cities around the continent and many perish under their siege. We lose contact with the others cities as we too fight with the humans all the time. We had been at war for many generations and we will keep fighting until one of us is defeated for good." Thradir said with a little rage on his voice. Many lives were lost to humans raids and they were patiently waiting for the moment their kingdom could be straight back.

"I bet they thought you were easy prey just because you are smaller than them. The fools, dwarfs carry very strong earth magic and are warriors by nature. I'm kind of surprise you haven't taken out Xelgon by now." Nyrix said slightly touching Reizel's forehead.

"They have a strong Enrya within the kingdom, making the barrier very hard to break." Thradir said and Reizel's hair begins to glow again, taking Nyrix by surprise.

 _"It must be destroy. The Enrya must be destroyed."_ Reizel said on the magical language, although this time on her own voice. It seems she wasn't fully possessed by the Rae.

 _"Please, let her rest. She doesn't have enough energy to carry out your will, Rae."_ Nyrix said back to the shinning girl, wishing for the spirit to stop showing up. At that rate, Reizel will get very sick.

 _"You don't have to worry about the girl, her magic and yours will be restored soon, as we wish to return balance to the world. Take the girl to the near lake and the boy will heal you both as the time for his awakening has come. Hurry up, you are being follow by a fallen dragon and a huntress."_ Reizel said and the glow fainted until it was completely gone. Nyrix by the other hand was now fully shocked by the words of the Rae. He thought that the fallen dragons were killed when they decided to seal them away instead of obeying the orders of their holders to kill them all. Anger begins to rise inside of him and a few small flames escaped his control, startling both the kid and the dwarf at his side. Just how far will the humans go on their hunt for power and cruelty?

A fallen dragon wished nothing more than release and become a slave to fit every cruel whim humans come off with, was unbearable. He still remembers the pained face of his once friend Izen as he seals him away to protect him from his own kind. They never suspected some dragons were tricked by humans and were forced to reveal their magical names to them, which gives the humans almost a full control over the ones who revealed their deepest secret.

"Nyrix, stop it. You will burn Reizel!" Yelled Evran a little scare of the sudden heat emanating from the dragon and the words of the Rae about his own awakening.

"She can't be burn by any fire and mine will never hurt her. Thradir, we need to change plans. We will split in two groups. Can you delay the ones following us for a while?" Nyrix asked to the dwarf and he assented in understanding.

"I will send half of the men to distract the huntress and the rest of us will guide you to the lake. Ghalath! Take half of the men with you and ride back to give the huntress some hell while we escort them to the Efel." A few yells were here as the dwarfs seems to get excited with task. Evran wonder if dwarfs loved to fight or they just hated the human hunters.

"Tell them to be careful, she is not alone." Nyrix said.

"Oh, they know how to take care of themselves, now it's time for us to speed up. Come, it's not that far from here." The group wished each other good luck and parted to their different ways. Nyrix hold Reizel closer to him and make haste towards the lake in the company of Evran, Thradir and seven others dwarfs. On the way there, he thought about the words the Rae revealed to them just a few minutes ago and finally understood those things that didn't make sense before.

For starters, he wonders before about his sudden awareness of the world below the city, while his body was sealed away in the darkness of an old chamber. Even though he couldn't move, his mind was free to wander and he could reach other people who carry similar magical blood. With the pass of every new day he became more and more aware of the things that happen above him, until the moment Reizel touched the enchanted map that revealed the location of his resting place. He could be sure now, that the magic spirits help him regain consciousness even if his physical body was still asleep and guide Reizel all the way until she was able to free him.

In a way it was a good thing for him that the spirits wanted balance in the world once more, however the spirits always have a price that must be paid, which make him wonder just what could be his and Reizel, as the new pawns for their needs and demands. There was Evran as well and his newly found roll on the game and he worries of how much the spirits will ask of the kid.

They make a good time as they ride nonstop for a few hours to their destination. Nyrix could see now from the top of one of the hills the big body of water ahead of them. He gave Evran a side look and find the kid far too pale for his own good. That day had certainly taken a toll on both siblings, but Evran has faced the horrors, despair and fears on his way with enough bravery to make him trust in the kid.

"Hey kid, I know you are scared as this is all new to you, but let me tell you now that you are free to make your own choices. The spirits have their ways, but not even them can force you to choose a path you don't want to take. They may use you from time to time, but you can block them out if you wish. Magical spirits guards their mother earth, we protect our own the best way we can, so if you have doubts or don't want to be involved with this any longer, then this is the time to say it." Evran look his way and what he saw, make his smile in pride. The kid was determined to become stronger and awakening his dormant magic was only the beginning.

"I want this, Nyrix. I can even say, it's my fate." Evran said and the dwarfs accented in approval.

"Then, let's go. The time has come for you to shine." A few minutes later, they reached the lake and Nyrix ignored once again the pain on his shoulder while carrying Reizel to the lake shore.

"Are you ready, kid? After this, you will no longer remain the same and I shall call you Evran." To his surprise, the kids face lite up on an unsuspected wave happiness.

"I'm ready. What I need to do?" Evran asked, now with more determination. If Nyrix will stop calling him kid, which was annoying, then whatever happen next was worthy.

"Step inside the lake and let the spirit guide you. Water is your element and it will never hurt you. Become a warrior and a healer of your own will. Go in." The dwarfs watched as Evran step inside the lake in wonder of what will happen next. They were magic bearers, but they have never witnessed an awakening made by the spirits themselves... well, they saw the Rae, but the power of the Efel was legendary among their kind.

Evran felt the freezing cold water on his feet and almost turn around. The water felt strange to his senses and even hostile at first, when he could feel a current trying to drag him in, but as he let it pull him farther in, the water begins to warm up for him on what he could describe as a welcoming. He keep walking until the water reached his chest. He stopped there for a few minutes not really sure of what to do or expect, when the water begins to glow under him and expanded until all the lake glowed light blue on the darkness. Evran smiled despite himself to the beauty he was witnessing and felt the water pulse in response.

 _"Do you accept your destiny, dear child?"_ A woman voice said inside his head and he nodded in agreement and then, hundreds of water jets burst up all around the glowing water, making a huge arc over him. As the now warm liquid descended over him, he felt the power coming from it and his body absorbing every bit of it. Soon, he notices as light blue lines begins to cover his body making complicated patterns all over his skin and for a moment, flesh and water become one. His hair shined dark blue with the absorption of the magic within the water and he turned to face Nyrix still carrying his sister on his arms and the dwarfs who looked in awe at him.

"Come here Nyrix, we will give you what you need." Evran said in a mixed voice as the Efel half possess him. The dragon obeyed without questions and walked in with Reizel. The moment Nyrix touched the water, he felt as both of his elements come to life inside on him, marking his skin the same way it has marked Evran, but his lines were shining red and black instead, his previous crimson red hair turning completely black. He felt Kor awareness within him, but as Evran, not really possessing him. By instinct, Nyrix let go of Reizel when the water was deep enough to reach her and the same process come over her as well with the power of fire and light.

"We will restore most of your magic dragon, but you we have a price for it." Evran said on the odd mixed voice.

"Name your price Efel and I will see if I can pay it." He said, ignoring Kor's disapproval within himself. He had learned to be careful with what he promises to spirit a long time ago.

"Your bond with the girl must remain as it is now, until the human Enrya is destroyed." The Efel said back.

"Well, that's easy enough, but you most know that if she refuse the task to destroy the stone, I can't go against her will." Evran smiled slightly and looked at her sister floating on the water by Nyrix side.

"She will not refuse her destiny, nor will I. The Enrya has made humans disturb the natural balance of this continent and its needs to be stopped before magic itself begins to fade away. We will give you as much aid as we can for the task to be done. Go and awake your kind and reunite the magical races that had scattered everywhere. Then, come back with the new forces you gather and destroy the Enrya for good." _Yeah, easier say than done. Damn, why me?_ Nyrix though in resignation.

"You will have what you desire when the task is done, it will be your reward." _As if I'm desiring something right now, with so many problems ahead of me. Can I even look forward to a future?_ Nyrix ask himself and he clearly hears an _idiot_ , coming from his inner Kor.

"Trust me, you will. Now let us begin." Nyrix hold Reizel closer to him and in an explosion of power even greater than before, Evran manipulate the water and transfer the magic gather into both Nyrix and his sister. Even though water wasn't his main elements, he could feel as his fire and darkness became stronger as well, Reizel begin to murmur incoherent things while she trembles on his arms with her hair shining white. Their bound too, felt stronger than before and he was relief to see her regain her strength little by little. The wound on his shoulder closed and heal in an instant leaving no trace that it was there a second before and he to felt stronger by the second. He guessed that Kor, Rea and Arnith were also giving them the energy needed to face their destinies.

"Come inside dwarfs, they will be coming soon." Evran said and the dwarfs steeped inside the Efel as she commanded. Nyrix looked back into the dark woods but saw nothing approaching yet. Above them a barrier of water begins to form and Reizel wake up in a sudden move that make her submerge on the water for a second. When she stood up, the first thing she saw was Nyrix all cover with shining lines red and black and she stares at him in confusion for a moment.

"What's going on, Nyrix? Why are you shining red and black... and wasn't your hair bright red? Wait... is that Evran? What happen to him? Oh, my... me too?" She said suddenly getting prey of the panic.

"Hey, stay calm Reizel... wait, it's okay, your brother is fine. This is the work of the spirits, they were restoring our magic, but for that we need Evran's power." Nyrix said taking her by the arm to prevent her for doing something stupid like trying to force the glowing out of her brother.

"But he doesn't look like himself..." _Yeah, neither do you nor me._ Nyrix thought.

"Trust me Reizel, he is way better than both of us combine. We are connected to each other now, you can sense it, right?" He asked and almost laughed when she got all red. and felt as she try to look tougher. Although he didn't reach her mind, he knew she still have some issues about him.

"Hum... why been connected matters here?" She asked, releasing herself from his hold.

"Because you can sense when I'm lying and you can trust me when I said that I will protect you both with my life, if necessary." Reizel looked to her bother which smiled at her and then at the small men coming closer.

"Who are they? They can't be dwarfs, right? At the matter of fact, just for how long I was out? I have some strange dreams about a huge beast and a girl with pointy ears called Shalheira and I think there was something about a stone releasing magic or something like that and..."

"Reizel, I swear I will hear you out and explain everything you want me to later, we are not safe anymore..." He could see a lot of movement close by and a rider followed by something else. The fallen dragon?

"Nyrix, we need your Kor power. Can you transport us somewhere else?" Evran asked strengthening the barrier.

"I have been out of touch for a while, the places I remember, like Thyeria could have change in that time, so I can't grantee we reach our destination." _Yes, you were always lazy when dealing with your darkness power, Nyr. Still, what I'm here for, idiot? Oh, I miss your father most of all, he was the best Kor user I meet. You didn't have much talent using me._ Kor said to him internally.

 _"Then you should have transfer to him when you could."_ Nyrix replay to his spirit.

 _"How rude... he is coming, Nyr."_ And the horse came into view to the rest of the small group. Out of nowhere, Meroks emerged and run toward the lake, but once they touched the water, they were repelled by spikes of ice that fly out of the water toward the newcomers. Nyrix felt as Reizel heart begin to beat faster and he took her hand on his to give her some reassurance. Flames came their way next, but they didn't pass the barrier Evran made. Then, a blast of lighting suddenly illuminate the night and the barrier was completely covered with it for a second. If they have been on a normal lake, the electrical shock would had kill them in an instant, but the Efel dispel the electricity to keep them safe.

"Nyrix, we need to go now!" Evran yelled as he keeps the intruders at bay one after the other.

"Yeah, I know." _Come on Kor, it's your turn now, get us as close as you can to Thyeria._

 _"As you wish."_ The spirit said and a dark mist surround them all. Nyrix felt himself losing control of his body as the Kor took over, but just before they vanish from the lake, he manage to see the dragon who has struck the barrier with a fierce lighting.

"Izen..." He whispers and then everything disappear from his sight.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, I kind of suck at action but I will do my best in future chapters. **^_^**


	5. About The Storm And The Seer

**Enemy Territory - Orcs Camp**

"You have to be kidding me. Damn you Kor, even I could have done it better than this." Nyrix said a bit louder than he should, yet the fury he felt was great. Oh, it was great indeed and looking way down at the Orcs camp with the many scattered fires illuminating the night, he was tempted to burn down the tree he was barely standing in, along with creatures that were loudly feasting below them. Reizel was practically clinging on him as the branch they landed didn't like the sudden weight over it and it was bending down on her feet. He moved closer to the tree trunk where the branch was ticker with Reizel holding him as if her life depends on it and he heard Evran cursing below them as he pulls himself over another branch of the tall tree Kor transported them to and similar curses could be heard up and down.

"I'm so glad, my element it's not darkness... this is seriously dangerous. I liked the Efel and the Rae much better, at least they weren't mean with us." Evran whisper a few branches below Nyrix and the dragon couldn't agree more.

"Is everyone alright? No one fall, right?" Nyrix asked on a lower tone this time and faint _'yes_ ' answers his question coming from all directions on the tree.

"What just happen? Why are we on this huge tree with lots of... I don't know which creatures below us?" Reizel asked in a whisper, looking down at the moving creatures far below them while holding Nyrix for dear life. It was a good thing they were holding hands when the dark mist cover them, as they end up on the same branch with Nyrix still holding her hand and instantly pull her closer when she lost balance, otherwise she could be hanging on a tree branch like many of the others or worse, fall all the way down.

"It's an Orcs camp... damn, an Orc camp of all things. I swear, I will never use darkness again. Thradir, are you there somewhere?" Nyrix asked and a branch to his right moved and Nyrix sighed in relief. The brownish bearded dwarf was cover with cuts all over just like the rest of them, but fine nevertheless.

"I'm still here... for now." There was an agreement on every direction.

"I think Kor hates me, sorry about this... Thradir, can you tell us where are we?" The dwarf looked left and right, up too, then below and assented in affirmation.

"Yes, this is the Byakirth forest, the tallest forest at the west of Thyeria and I think the camp below us belongs to the Zudra Orcs, which are at war with us."

"This just keep getting worse instead of better. Thanks for the troubles Kor, I wonder on which side you are... anyways, how far is it from Thyeria?" He asked on a low tone, not really wanting to make his luck fall even lower.

"Hundreds of miles away. I would say, six days away from the city if we make haste." Thradir said sighing. Dealing with spirits was proving to be more demanding than he ever thought possible.

"Six days? Just how far is Thyeria from Xelgon's border?" Reizel ask in wonder, she didn't know much about the world beyond Xelgon.

"At least fourteen days, riding horses." Thradir respond, now that he knew where they end up, he was really impressed with the distant they travel with the power of darkness.

"No wonder I feel drain, he used too much of my energy." _So much for 'restoring it'_ , Nyrix thought.

"Still, we have travel a great distance..." A dwarf with reddish beard said to his left. His name was... Durk?

"Just why here?" Asked Evran tired of the never-ending day. He felt refresh while immersed on the power of the Efel, but now he just wanted to have some rest away from any kind of magical spirit, especially the dark ones.

"I think there is something here. Just now... I felt something strange close by." Reizel said and Evran looked up to her. Strangely enough he could see better in the darkness now than he could before. Nyrix by the other hand just sighed, that bound with her will probably be the death of him sooner or later.

"Something like what?" Evran asked in curiosity. If there was something for them to discover there, then the Kor wasn't as bad as he first thought.

"I don't know... Nyrix, can you tell? We are connected now, right? Can you feel it too?" Reizel asked him while looking up and just for a second he did felt something strange within her and some fear he couldn't place it, but it was more like it was coming from her instead of somewhere else.

"All I feel is coming from you, but I agree, there is something strange here. Anyone else senses anything out of place, besides the obvious treat below us?" Nyrix asked trying to sense more than half-drunken Orcs below them.

"Vadrok..." The name slipped Evran lips and they all looked at him in surprise.

"What did you said?" Asked Nyrix, already knowing the answer.

"Oh sorry about that, the name just slipped out of nowhere. I don't even know why I said that..."

"Great, I should have known... I guess we were transport here for a reason after all." Still, he felt that Kor did want to get him back for blocking him out for so long, he could have transport them to a better or safer place other than on a tree inside an Orcs camp where there could be at least one or two hundred Orcs.

"Can you tell us what is it?" Thradir ask with more enthusiasm now.

"A sealed dragon. Vadrok was well-known among my kind, his temper was legendary and he caused several storms on Fhenhir, back on my time." Nyrix said as he recalled some old memories of home. He misses it all, very dearly.

"So it's a storm dragon? How many kinds of dragons lived back then?" Asked Evran with genuine curiosity.

"Too many to name them now." He would have preferred to wake up a more... friendly dragon, a friend if it was up to him. Seen Izen a while ago, turned into a pet was still weighing heavily on his heart.

"And how are we supposed to wake him up? Don't we need a map, like the one Reizel had before, that guides us to you?" Evran asked, very sure the map was the reason they found Nyrix.

"I wish it was that simply for all of us. We choose the one who wakes us up, as we begin to be aware of our surroundings. Kor and Rae did it for me, I don't know what it will be for Vadrok."

"But Reizel can feel it and she broke the seal for you." Said Evran a little confuse about the ways of the dragons.

"You can only bound with one dragon at the time, she will not be able to awake another one, even if she senses them." Said Nyrix a little amused for Reizel sudden blushing face. _Was she remembering the 'kiss'?_

"So what now? This is not the ideal place to wait for someone else to show up and do the deed." Durk said, looking down to the merry Orcs coming and going all over the forest. He hoped that their scouts knew about the camp and prepare the city for a possible coming attack.

_"The seer will come to you soon."_ Reizel said on the magic language and her hair glowed for a second. They all looked at her not too surprised now of the Rae showing up on sporadic moments.

"Hum... why are you all looking at me? Is something wrong?" Reizel asked not really sure of why she was suddenly the focus of their attention.

"Remain me to tell you about your Rae power later, she is too impulsive." Nyrix said while Reizel titled her head at one side.

"Huh?" _Damn, she_ _can be_ _really beautiful at times._ Nyrix thought internally sighing, she was really going to be the death of him.

"Never mind, we need to get out of this tree. If she is a seer, she will know where to meet us." Nyrix said,

"Certainly, Shelheira is the best seer on Thyeria, she will find us anywhere. I wonder why she left the city..." Durk said.

"Idiot, she left to meet with us." Thradir intervene.

"I think is more than that, I have dreamed with her before. Perhaps she is the one who can wake up this Var... well the storm dragon." Reizel said, somehow sure that was the case.

"That will be something, if Shalheira ends up been chosen by a dragon, her reputation will grow tenfold." Another dwarf said. _That's odd_ , Nyrix thought. A seer was usually greatly accepted by its people, for this seer to have problems with her kin while she seemed to have a great power was almost unheard off. Still, that name... there was something about that name that was odd too. Somehow it sounded more elvish than dwarfed.

"I'll go down and see if..." The dragon begins.

"Nyrix don't you dare to leave me here by myself." Reizel said holding him even closer and he felt a rush of panic coming from her and she begins to tremble all over.

"Reizel, you can't possibly be..."

"Yeah, she is afraid of high places since childhood. I was wondering when it will show up." Evran said smiling at her now enraged sister.

"Shut up you idiot. Who ask you to say anything?" She snapped.

"Nyrix was going to say it anyways." Evran bite back.

"Why you stupid brother..."

"Come on guys, this is not the time for that, can someone else go down? I can't exactly go now since the princess had bound me not to." _Wait, did I just say that now of all times? Damn stupid me, why did I have to said that?!_ Nyrix said to himself as the panic coming from her stopped for a second giving place to another feeling. Surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Reizel asked looking at him with a serious expression. _Me and my big mouth_ , he quarrels with himself and was going to answer when a voice from below say it first.

"He is bound to do whatever you ask him to do, even if it is against his will. That's what the bound really means for a dragon you idiot and you just command him not to leave you. He can't move from there now without you by his side." Although it was true, he wished Evran had let him tell her about the hold she has on him or at least told her on a better way. Reizel suddenly let go of him in horror and momentarily forgetting she was on a tree branch at least thirty meters above ground, she gives a step back losing balance for a second and almost falling if Nyrix haven't move in time to take her on his arms once more. His body was more agile than her, so it was easy for him to keep her safe as long as she let him.

"Please don't tell me to let go of you now, because I will be unable to do so, even if unbearable pain consume me." He whispers on her ear and Reizel blushed hot red, calming herself enough to not say anything more. "I will explain everything to you once we are on a safer place, be patient for now and tell me I can go down." He added and Reizel assented whispering on his shoulder _'you can go'_.

"I'm sorry Nyrix, I didn't know you have to..." She begins saying when he gives a step back to look at her.

"It's okay Reizel, now close your eyes and trust me, okay?" She did as she was told and felt him moving from in front of her to behind her. It only took a second but her heart was beating faster now, even with him still holding her waist from behind. "There is no need to be scare." Nyrix said guiding her the few steps she was away from the tree trunk, which she holds as soon as she touches it for dear life. She felt less panic when he was holding her, but the trunk should do until he come back for her.

"Evran, stay with your sister, the rest come with me."

"Wait Nyrix, I want to go too." Evran said looking ready to follow them.

"You will stay, your sister almost fall just now. Remember the resolution you have before when you wanted to protect her and face danger for her sake, it should be no different now that you can use magic. She is still all you have." Evran open his mouth to argue, but close it again when his words really sink in. He was right, he came that far despise his exhaustion, mostly to keep her only blood relative safe. She was vulnerable now, so he should give her a little reassurance now.

"Good... now, let's see how we can get out of here without been notice. We have already taken enough risks with all the talking. It's a good thing the morons below as to laud to notice us." Nyryx said looking down at the camp.

"Durk, stay with them just in case something wrong happen." Thradir said, while beginning to move down. At least the Kor put them on a leafy tree, which make it easy to go up or down with its many branches.

"Sure, be careful down there. There are far too many Orcs for us to take them all with so few of us." Durk responded coming closer to the scared girl. Out of impulse, Nyrix kissed Reizel's forehead and begin to move down as well.

Once they were closer to the floor, they stopped and have a better look at the camp. The darkness of the moonless night was on their favor, but they need to be careful as many fires all around could become a problem once the leave the tree. There was one not too far from their tree, but they could avoid that one by descending on the opposite side that was less illuminate. If the need came, he could use his manipulation on fire to extinguish that one and a little of his darkness to give them cover. As long as they walk quietly, avoiding Orcs as many Orcs as they could, then they could get out of the camp and find a safer place to stay for the rest of the night.

"It should not be all that hard, it's not like they are keeping guard. They kind of look like fools leaving their camp open for enemies to get in." Thradir whisper having a hard time believing those Orcs were that stupid. They have fought many times with their kind and no dwarf could say they were easy opponents.

"These Orcs are too young to be warriors yet, they have only one tattoo on their arms. I'm guessing this camp have a lot of trainees or is a training camp. The more experience Orcs, have multiple tattoos on their arms and better security measures. Still, there should be some sentinels nearby. We need to be careful not to run on one of those. I will send some shadows just to be on the safe side." Nyrix whisper _'Ali ria anea'_ (shadows hunt the night) on the magic language and dozens of small bat like creatures made of what looks to Thradir like some kind of black smoke, fly away on different directions. Thradir try to follow one as it flies away, but could no longer see it less than a meter from him and he could see on the darkness very well.

"You got good tricks on under your sleeve, dragon lord." Thradir said with approval.

"I'm not a dragon lord and darkness can be... unpredictable." No one could argue with that, Kor was a very good example of that. A few minutes later, Nyrix close his eyes and almost cursed.

"What is it?" A dwarf asked, sure there was bad news for them.

"Well, I have a good something good and something bad, which one you would like to hear first?" Nyrix asked and another dwarf say _'good'_ on impulse.

"The good one is that there are caves nearby." As dwarfs were earth users and great underground builders, caves were like home to them, yet it will not be that easy to reach them.

"And the bad one?" Thradir asked.

"They got a nasty looking Golem and three really big forest trolls guarding the entrance." He said looking at his companions. Yeah, their expressions were just right, Golems alone were hard to deal, not to mention forest trolls that almost reached giants levels.

"Well, we can go somewhere else then, it's not that bad." Thradir said, not really seen what was so bad about it.

"Sorry, but I think that's where Vadrok is sealed and fight against them will put the whole camp on high alert." Yeah, they already where on deep troubles and with very little help on their way.

_"Worry not child, you will be assisted soon."_ Reizel voice mixed with the Rae resonate on his mind and he looked up, seen her shining white hair far above them.

_"By whom, if I may ask?"_ He asked back, reaching Reizel's mind as he did at the beginning.

_"A Norga."_ The Rae answer and Nyrix closed his eyes in resignation. Norga's where even worse than Kor as they were stone spirits, very lazy spirits.

_"I'm too tired for this Rae, we need real help if you want us to destroy the Enrya. The world could end way before a Norga notice the destruction."_ He said, but a shadow a few meters below him capture his attention. Cover on a dark long cloak the shadowed figured gesture them to follow him on the darkness.

"I'll be damn... a fully awake Norga." Nyryx whisper smiling and thought that perhaps this time, luck was on their side. "I will go up to get Reizel, we need to go now. You can follow that shadowed figure below." He said not really waiting for them and soon after they all follow the strange figure to their next destination, the caves.

**AN:** Thanks for reading, weird names keep popping up, but it wouldn't be fantasy otherwise. Hope you enjoy this, take care. **^_^**

 


End file.
